New life with Natsuki-chan
by Psychometry
Summary: While being berated for his lack of delicacy regarding his status as the Fourth Progenitor, Akatsuki Kojou somehow gets himself into a position where he has to admit something to his teacher, Natsuki. What will unfold for the two now that this has come out?


"So, what did you want to see me for, Natsuki-chan?"

Akatsuki Kojou asked as Astarte closed the doors to her office behind him.

A small wooden clock hit him in the head.

"Ouch!"

"Don't address your teacher with chan. Anyways, you certainly made quite a scene yesterday when you used your familiar in public."

"A-Agh. What was I supposed to do? Yukina didn't have her weapon, so all I could do was use Regulus Aurum. It's not that big of a deal, is it? Nobody got it on video or anything."

Natsuki sighed.

"Astarte. Please go prepare some tea."

"Accept. I will get the tea right away." She bowed and left the room, closing the doors behind her.

"Are you trying to keep your existence as the Fourth Progenitor a secret? If so, you're not exactly doing a good job at it."

"I'm trying, of course." Kojou said, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "It's not that easy, you know."

"Apparently it can't be that hard since the previous Fourth Progenitor was rather good at keeping their presence a secret."

"That's…" He looked down. "I'm sure Avrora was…" He mumbled the last part, so she didn't hear it.

"What was that?"

The boy sighed and thought for a bit.

Although he was trying to keep his existence a secret, it wasn't that easy. The slightest sight of a girl's neck or blood could make his eyes turn red and instantly give away his identity as a vampire. If that got out, it would only be a matter of time until people found out that he was the Fourth Progenitor.

And, if people were to find that out, it would likely throw the current world into chaos. The current balance in the world was barely held with the three known progenitors. The existence of a fourth would have serious effects on that balance. There would be those who would want him to take power and those who would want him to die.

Some of those who already knew of his existence already favoured one of the two options.

"Sorry, Natsuki-chan."

The genuine apology surprised her and she seemed put off by it.

"Ah, um. It's alright. Just make sure that you don't do it again. If you do, there will be punishment for sure."

Kojou laughed.

"Of course it won't happen again. Count on me, Natsuki-chan."

This time, a bottle hit him in the head.

"I told you not to address your teacher with chan." Although she threw something at him and said that, she was still smiling. "Either way, Kojou, there was something else that I wanted to talk to you about."

She stood up from her desk and walked to one of the bookshelves on the side of her office. She reached up for a book on the third shelf, but her small stature didn't allow her to reach it.

"Ah, I'll get it."

Kojou walked over and reached up. He pulled the book out, but with it came several other books, all of which hit him on either the head or the shoulder.

"Agh!"

He fell forward, knocking over Natsuki, but he reached out swiftly and managed to get his arm under her, so she didn't land too hard.

He put out his other arm so he landed over her and not on her.

Natsuki frowned at the boy and the position they found themselves in.

"What are you doing, Kojou?"

"A-Ah, Natsuki-chan, this is…"

Kojou felt something welling up inside him, but he did his best to suppress it. However, he when he looked at her face, he knew it was useless.

"If it's nothing, then how about you-"

Natsuki was abruptly cut off as Kojou leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. His mouth was bigger, but he still found her mouth easily.

The two could only stare into each other's eyes with mixed feelings until Kojou finally lifted his head away from hers.

Silence filled the room and, though the kiss had ended, Kojou didn't move from his position over the girl.

"Natsuki-chan…"

Kojou was the one to break the silence and he now had a small red tint to his cheeks.

"D-don't… address your teacher with chan…"

Her voice was quiet, but the boy still heard it. She didn't know what to do and instead just said her usual response to that as she stared up at the boy.

As Kojou started to get closer, her waited for the girl to tell him to get away or to stop, but since it didn't come, the boy once again pushed his lips against hers.

"Mmm…" This time, Natsuki returned the kiss and Kojou used his arm that was under the girl to hold her steady as she leaned up to him.

This kiss was more passionate than the last, Kojou using his tongue to explore her mouth. She reacted to that by pushing her own tongue against his, making small wet sounds.

Natsuki finally pulled away, her head once again resting on the ground of her office.

"T-This… Natsuki-chan, I…"

"Don't call your teacher chan."

"Should I really still consider you just my teacher at this point?"

She didn't respond to that besides a slight blush and looking away from the boy.

"To think I'm doing this with my own student." She shook her head. "Something must really be wrong with me today."

The boy tilted his head at her words.

"But I guess that means that something is wrong with you too… Lolicon."

"Gah…"

Kojou laughed awkwardly and shrugged. With the hand that had previously held the girl up, he brought it up to her cheek and gently stroked it.

"I guess I am a lolicon then. I love you, Natsuki-chan."

"Wah…?"

Although she had provoked him, she didn't expect that response and she seemed at a loss for words. Kojou smiled.

"I guess I should expect that kind of reaction since I said that out of the blue like that. It's okay. You don't need to say it back or anything. I just wanted you to know. Because, well…" He swallowed his nervousness and steeled his resolve. "It's been that way for a while now."

And instead of waiting for her to think about a possible reply, he once again pressed his lips against Natsuki's.

Even with the latest revelation of his love for her, she didn't resist the kiss and, once again, returned it with equal vigor.

Any onlooker would have called the police by then, but luckily for them they were in her private office.

Kojou moved his hand to her chest and rubbed around. Though there was nothing to grab, he made a point of finding her nipple through her shirt and rubbing his finger over it. He was prepared for her to break away and say something in protest, but she just made slight noises though their kiss.

He broke the kiss after a bit and spoke.

"Natsuki-chan… Can I take it off?"

Without verbally responding to him, she helped him take off her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath since there was no need for one, but she wore a pair of dark purple panties.

However, after the dress was off, she spoke.

"I don't see what you're looking for here… You know it's not like I'm going to have anything there."

For a moment, Kojou didn't respond. He stared at the girl's tiny breasts that were just barely raised from the rest of her chest. However, those small elevations made her small pink nipples stick out all the more to the boy.

Despite her young appearance, her nipples were hard and he noticed that.

"That may be, but… They're yours, Natsuki-chan."

"Can we… change positions?" Natsuki asked awkwardly.

Soon, they were in a different position. Kojou sat on the ground with the girl in his lap, her back to him.

Kojou reached around her and gently rubbed her breasts, moving his fingers over her nipples. He made sure to be gentle, acting as if he was afraid the girl would break if he was too rough.

"Mmm…" Despite there not being much there, he could tell that she was still feeling it. He moved his hands around slowly, gently giving her nipples slight twists occasionally. "Ahh… Kojou…"

Natsuki was blushing and looked down, letting slight moans out every time he pressed harder or gently twisted them.

"You're adorable, Natsuki-chan." He whispered into her ear, then gave her ear a small lick.

"Y-You say that now of all times…"

"Well it's true. You're so cute that I can't help myself."

He helped her to turn around in his lap and Kojou bent his head down. After a gentle lick on one of her nipples, he put his mouth over it, sucking it gently and running his tongue over it.

"A-Ah… T-That's…"

Seeming younger than her actual age now, Natsuki spoke in an embarrassed tone, putting both of her hands on the boy's head.

He shifted his head to her other nipple and gently bit on it while sucking.

"Hy!" She let out a cute noise and tried to keep her mouth closed. When the boy finally stopped, she opened her mouth and took heavy breaths. "Kojou, I… feel something hard against me."

Kojou helplessly shrugged and looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"W-What did you expect to happen after all this?"

Natsuki reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them down. The boy helped her and slid his pants off, throwing them to the side. Next, his boxers came off and the girl looked at his erect member with some surprise.

"It's… bigger than I thought it would be."

"I suppose I should take that… as a compliment, right?"

They were both clearly embarrassed, but the girl finally leaned forward and licked the tip of his penis.

Though this was the first time she had done it, she knew that she should at least try to pleasure him.

She opened her mouth wide and just barely managed to fit his member into her mouth.

"Mmmf…" Natsuki slowly started to move her head up and down. Though she couldn't fit his entire shaft into her mouth, she managed to go quite far down.

"Ah… That feels good, Natsuki-chan."

She tried to mumble something and the boy wondered if she had jokingly tried to say 'don't call your teacher chan.' Just as he had said before, it didn't really matter at this point. They certainly weren't just student and teacher anymore or even just friends.

Kojou put one of his hands on her head as she started to move her head faster, licking his penis up and down in rhythm with the movement of her head.

"N-Natsuki-chan… I'm about… to…"

He tried to hold the swelling feeling in his lower region down until he got the sentence out, but just as soon he got those words out, he released his semen into her mouth.

"Mmm!?"

Even though she had a second or so of warning, Natsuki still seemed surprised as the boy's cum started to fill her mouth.

Kojou was surprised to see that she was trying to drink it as fast as she could. Her small mouth couldn't fit too much of it at once.

After a few seconds she moved her head back, taking his penis out of her mouth. It still twitched and shot a bit more of the hot semen onto her face.

"That was amazing… You're really good at that, Natsuki-chan."

Although she was blushing and still embarrassed, she smiled and leaned down to lick his member clean.

Once she had done that and cleaned off her face, she once again kissed the boy.

Kojou embraced her and returned the kiss with more vigor than their earlier kisses.

They both smiled at each other and the boy reached down to rub his fingers against her panties. He moved his fingers around and pressed where he knew her slit was. That part of her underwear was moist and it only became more so as the boy pressed and rubbed his fingers against that spot.

"Nn… Don't tease me, Kojou." She said with a clearly fake pout.

They both laughed and the boy gently let her rest on her back and pulled her underwear down, throwing them to the side with their other clothes.

Her slit was small as he had expected, but it was wet with her juices. He eagerly leaned down and gently licked it, receiving a small sound from her in response.

With his fingers, he opened her womanhood to see the wet walls inside, which only seemed to further the embarrassment of the girl.

"I know it's your first time and all…" Natsuki said slowly. "But you don't have to stare like that, you know… It's embarrassing."

"S-Sorry…"

Kojou leaned in and put his tongue inside her vagina, moving it against the walls and tasting her juices. His tongue could reach deep into her small body and he held her hips as he tried to reach all the way in.

"A-Ah…!" Natsuki couldn't keep her moaning in like she could before and started to let them out. She managed to stay fairly quiet in case anybody might pass by. "K-Kojou… Somebody might hear us…"

As if to say that he didn't mind, the boy simply moved his mouth up to her clit and moved his tongue over it, making the girl cover her mouth to keep her voice from coming out. He sucked on it for a bit before going back down to lick along the slit and then raising his head.

"Natsuki-chan. I don't want to hold back any longer. Can I put it in?"

This time, she expected the question and she smiled.

"Yes. I want it in me. But...You have to be gentle. I wouldn't want you to break me."

Her tone made it clear to Kojou that she was nervous. He was just as nervous though.

After all, this was the last line. Everything they had done until then could have been forgotten about if needed and they could go about their normal lives once again. However, once they did this, it would all be sealed. There would be no going back. They both knew that and they were both nervous.

Kojou picked her up princess-style and put her down on the couch on her back. Then he got over her and touched the tip of his member against her entrance.

"I'll go in slowly, okay? If it hurts, just tell me and I'll stop."

Natsuki just nodded.

Kojou slowly started to push his penis into her, unsure if her small womanhood could even take it in.

"Agh… Uu…!" She was clearly in pain, but didn't say anything.

Small drops of blood dripped down from her vagina as the boy took her virginity.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked worriedly. He had stopped pushing his member inside her. "You're in pain. Should I take it out?"

"No…" Natsuki managed to say through the pain. She took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm fine, so… Keep going."

He continued pushing despite the obvious pain the girl was in. Though he couldn't fit his entire penis inside the small girl, he got in quite a bit and stopped, letting the girl catch her breath. As he waited, he finally realized just how small the girl was.

The boy now considered that the girl's "lolicon" comment from earlier might be partially true. Though he did get turned on from girls his age and older, he had never felt the way he did when he looked at Natsuki's naked body.

After a second though, he convinced himself that it was just because he was in love with her. That was one thing he was sure about.

"It's okay…" Natsuki spoke up. "You can move now."

Kojou still seemed unsure, but he started to move his hips, pulling back and pushing into the girl.

"Nnn…"

After a few thrusts into the girl, her pain seemed to be diminishing, replaced by pleasure.

Natsuki's moans were no longer mixed with small grunts of pain and she started to move her small hips with his.

As he thrusted into the girl, picking up on speed slightly, he leaned down and kissed the girl, but this time it was only briefly.

"K-Kojou…!" Natsuki called the boy's name as fluids rushed out of her womanhood as she came. "A-Ah…"

"Did you just cum?" Kojou asked with a smile.

"Y-Yeah… But you didn't cum yet, so…" She seemed embarrassed as she spoke again. "Let's try another position, shall we?"

The boy pulled out and Natsuki turned around, getting on all fours and sticking her bottom up. It was slightly awkward due to their difference in size, but Kojou just got on his knees and leaned down a little before putting his penis up to her entrance and pushing in again, this time harder.

As his member continuously pounded against her womb, Natsuki could feel another orgasm welling up inside her, a feeling of great pleasure filling her lower region.

Kojou reached around and grabbed her small breasts in his hands, pushing and rubbing on her nipples. That just escalated the pleasure for her, and she could barely hold it in.

"Natsuki-chan… I'm going to…" He managed to get out while taking heavy breaths as he moved back and forth.

"Let's… ah… go back to how we were… I want… to see your face…" She struggled to get the words out between the boy's thrusts. She was close, but managed to hold back.

Kojou quickly pulled out and helped the girl back on her back. He immediately put it back in and went to thrusting into the girl. Her fluids had made a large wet spot on the couch. The couch creaked slightly as they moved back and forth.

"I'm going to cum…" The boy said, struggling to hold back.

"I-It's okay, Kojou." She managed to get out. "I want… you to cum inside me." Her breathing was heavy and her small body was sweating all over.

"Ah…! Natsuki-chan…!" The boy said her name loudly as he thrusted into her for the final time, releasing his semen into her womanhood, filling up her womb.

"Kojou!" Natsuki yelled his name quite loudly as well as she came, her fluids dripping down her legs and onto the couch.

After their orgasms were done, Kojou slowly removed his penis from her and Natsuki collapsed on the couch, breathing heavily.

Kojou could barely keep from collapsing himself, but he managed to catch his breath.

"That was great, Natsuki-chan. Sorry that you had to go through that pain."

Natsuki let out a small laugh and sat up. She got on her knees and leaned up, kissing the boy on the cheek.

"It's fine. It felt really good for me too."

The two sat there for a bit, the boy's arm around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"Say, Natsuki-chan."

"Hm?"

"There's something I kind of wanted to try if you wouldn't mind."

She seemed hesitant for a second.

"I hope it's not anal."

The boy laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not sure your body could take that. I was surprised I could fit that much into that place."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Then, what is it?"

"I was just thinking… I might like to try rubbing it between your thighs." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

Natsuki remained silent for a few seconds and the boy was sure that she would shoot the idea down.

"Is that all?" She asked, to his surprise. "Of course you can."

She got back on her back and put her feet down so that her knees were sticking up.

Kojou had to move slightly lower than when he had sex with her from behind. As soon as they were in that position, his penis was almost instantly completely hard again and he moved it between the girl's small thighs. He held both of her legs together with his hands and started to move back and forth.

"Ah… This feels better than I thought it would." The boy started to move faster, his penis getting hotter between her thighs. The bottom of his penis rubbed against her clit every time he pushed back and forth.

"Mmm…" Natsuki smiled and blushed at their embarrassing position. "This isn't that bad at all."

After a bit more, Kojou moved faster and finally pushed his penis forward and came, hot semen shooting out onto the girl's chest and face.

The girl just let out a small laugh and cleaned herself off with a towel that was folded on one of the shelves.

"Is that all, then?" Natsuki asked, smiling at the boy. "If you can still even go, that is."

"I might be able to go again, but I think that's all I really wanted to do. So I guess that's it unless you had something you wanted to try."

"I think that is good for now. However…" Still naked, Natsuki walked over to the door and opened it.

Astarte was standing at the door holding a tray with two cups of tea on it.

"A-Astarte!?" Kojou asked. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I have been here since you first kissed Master. I determined that it would be inappropriate to interrupt you in the middle of your sexual intercourse and instead decided to guard the doorway until you were finished."

She spoke in her usual matter-of-fact manner with her dull tone, not showing a hint of emotion on her face.

As per Natsuki's usual order, she was dressed in a maid outfit.

"Even if you say that…" Kojou spoke slowly, not really sure what to say.

"What did you think, Astarte?" Natsuki asked the girl.

Astarte looked at her and spoke as if reporting the results from an observation mission.

"Though I have nothing to compare it to as this is the first time I have seen it, it was certainly interesting. Though it is required for human reproduction, humans seem to enjoy intercourse very much. Were you perhaps trying to reproduce with him?"

"Agh…"

Both Natsuki and Kojou were put off by that.

"No, no, no." Natsuki said. "It was more of… a way to show our love for each other." She said nodding.

"Then, Master is in love with Akatsuki Kojou?"

She nodded, a slight pink tint to her cheeks once again.

"I suppose I didn't say it before." She motioned for Kojou to lean down and she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Kojou."

Kojou embraced the small girl.

"Well then, Astarte." Natsuki said after their embrace ended. "Would you like to try as well?"

Astarte looked between the two.

"Though I have no particular desire to have intercourse with him, I am not opposed to it either. If anything, I suppose there is a mild curiosity."

Natsuki took her time getting dressed once again and glanced at a clock next to one of the shelves.

"Well, then. I have a teacher's meeting in ten minutes. So, do whatever Kojou says, Astarte."

"Accept."

"W-Wait, what are you saying Natsuki?"

The girl laughed.

"This may be your only chance to have sex with a maid. Of course, if you wanted I would gladly dress as one but… This will be a special service for you, Kojou. Have fun."

With that, Natsuki left the room, making sure to lock the two in after she closed the doors.

The two stood there awkwardly for a bit. Well, Kojou felt awkward, but Astarte just stood there with her usual blank look, not making a move.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kojou asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Master ordered me to follow your orders. If you wish for me to have intercourse with you, then I will."

For some reason, the boy felt as if Natsuki was testing him, but if she wasn't serious, she probably wouldn't have bothered to lock them in the room. Since he was given the opportunity, he felt that he might as well take advantage of it.

Although Astarte was a homunculus, her body was made perfectly in the image of a girl that was slightly younger than Kojou.

Just to see how she would do it, Kojou decided to give her an order.

"Then… Kiss me."

"Accept."

That was a start, he figured. And, since he was sure that the girl had never kissed anyone before, he wanted to see what she would do. Though, as she approached him, he realized that she had been watching when he kissed Natsuki earlier.

Astarte walked straight up to him and leaned up, pressing her lips against his. Her blank eyes started into his and Kojou couldn't help but to wrap his arms around her waist.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss. Unlike Natsuki, Astarte wasn't blushing in the least and her breathing hadn't seemed to have picked up at all.

"How did that feel?" Kojou asked.

"It felt warm and wet, but also pleasant. It is certainly a foreign feeling."

Since that was her first kiss, the boy had expected a response like that.

"Well… I've always wanted to do something with a maid…" The boy admitted this with a blush on his cheeks even though the girl didn't react at all.

He sat on the couch, his penis having gotten hard again after the kiss and thoughts about the girl's body.

"Well, um… if you don't mind…" He tried to be straightforward, but found himself awkwardly trying to state what he wanted. "If you could… give me a blowjob…"

"Accept."

Astarte seemed to at least know what that entailed as she immediately kneeled in front of him and took his penis into her mouth before the boy could even react.

"Well… I guess this isn't bad."

Though she had never done it before, the boy had to admit that it felt good. The girl ran her tongue along the tip and along his shaft.

She moved her head up and down, taking his entire penis into her mouth, something that Natsuki couldn't have done with her small mouth.

It felt really good and soon enough, he could feel that an orgasm swelling up inside him.

"Astarte… I'm about to cum…"

She showed no sign of slowing down or stopping and so the boy didn't hold back, cumming in the girl's mouth.

"Mmm…" She swallowed what came into her mouth and licked his penis clean before lifting her head. "I have swallowed it all as I determined that you would prefer that."

"Y-Yeah…" For some reason after hearing her words, even though they were spoken in monotone, made the boy's erection return quickly.

He kneeled in front of her and Astarte didn't resist as he put his head up the skirt of her maid outfit to look at her blue panties. He was sure Natsuki had picked them out. Kojou pulled them down to her ankles.

"Can you spread your legs a little?"

"Accept."

With only saying that one word of affirmation, she moved her feet slightly to give just enough space between her legs for Kojou to get in.

He held her slit open, seeing the juices slowly dripping down from it.

Even if she was only a homunculus, she was made exactly like an actual girl. So it wasn't surprising that their previous actions had turned her on, even if she didn't show it on her face.

Kojou licked her slit before pushing his tongue in deep.

His tongue explored inside her, tasting the juices that dripped down the walls of her womanhood.

He pressed his mouth against her and moved his head up slightly just as he had done previously and sucked on her clit, seeing if she would react.

After a bit more of his licking, the girl made a quiet sound before more juices flowed into the boy's mouth. He swallowed them and pulled his head out from under her outfit.

Astarte's face hadn't changed and he just looked down at him with her same blank look.

"How did that feel?" He asked curiously.

"It felt much better than the kiss. There was quite a lot of physical pleasure received."

Kojou was glad to hear that she liked it, or rather her strange way of saying that she liked it.

The boy moved her to the couch, but stopped as she sat down.

"I don't want you to follow my orders anymore." Kojou stated. "Everything from here on out should be according to your free will."

Astarte looked at him with a bit of confusion.

"It would feel wrong to command you to have sex with me. There is nothing okay with doing that."

She nodded and thought for only a second.

"Then…" Astarte got down on her back the same way Natsuki had. She pulled the bottom part of her outfit up past her waist and spread her legs slightly, showing her vagina to the boy. "Will you please put your penis inside me?"

Kojou had told her to decide for herself and still she had said that. He had no reason to object, so he got on his knees in front of her.

"Are you sure about this? There's no going back."

"Yes."

She responded simply as if his question was pointless.

He went slowly, afraid of her hurting her like he had done to Natsuki. She didn't' let out any sounds of pain, so he continued until his entire penis was wrapped in her softness.

"Does it hurt?"

"The pain was quite great at first, but it is now subsiding. If you please, you may move."

Kojou started to move his hips back and forth. While he was moving, he helped Astarte to pull her arms through her sleeves and pull the top part of her outfit down below her breasts.

Natsuki had barely had breasts, the protrusions from her chest being just barely noticeable. However, even though Astarte did not have large breasts, hers were still more noticeable.

The boy leaned down as he thrusted and went at her nipples with his mouth and tongue.

"Mm."

It wasn't quite a moan, but another small quiet sound escaped the girl's mouth. Kojou pulled away from her breasts and instead kissed her, moving his tongue around in her mouth. In reaction to that, she moved her tongue as well and the boy thought he saw a brief blush on the girl. If he had seen it, then it went away quickly.

He pulled away from the kiss and continued his pushes into the girl.

"Astarte. Is it okay… if I do it inside?"

The girl seemed to know what he meant as she nodded.

"I would like to receive your semen inside of me." She replied.

Kojou gave all his effort into his last few thrusts and he came, filling her womb with his semen.

"Ah…"

"Mmm."

The slightest moan escaped from Astarte's mouth and she made no move to cover it up.

As if expecting the same question from her last two first experiences, she spoke.

"That felt quite good. It was certainly an experience I am glad to have had."

The boy laughed and kissed her briefly once again.

"It looks like Natsuki-chan won't be back for a while." Kojou commented, looking at the clock. "Do you want to try something else?"

"There is nothing in particular that I would like try."

The boy was thinking about what other sexual activity they could do when he remembered something Natsuki had said. And, as if reading his mind, Astarte reached to the side and held out a small bottle.

"By the way, Master gave me this as she exited the room."

Kojou took it from her and it was clear it him that it was lube.

"You really did know that I would want to try it, Natsuki-chan." Kojou said, shaking his head. "Well, um… Astarte… Would you like to try anal?"

He felt very awkward asking that, but the girl just tilted her head.

"If I am correct, sex is meant to be had by inserting the penis into the vagina. Is there any benefit by inserting the penis elsewhere?"

"It's kind of like a blowjob, it's just for pleasure." He said nervously.

"I see. Then, I am fine with it. Please proceed."

Kojou got her to get on all fours. However, before he started to put the lube on, he rubbed her butt some and touched the hole.

Astarte didn't say anything in protest and the boy put his tongue in it, licking around for a second, just out of curiosity. He pulled his head away and put the lube on her hole, then some on his penis.

"Well, then… Here I go."

"Yes."

In one smooth motion, he pushed his penis in, all the way to the base.

"Ah… It's so tight. It's even tighter than Natsuki-chan was."

Astarte didn't seem to be in any kind of discomfort, so the boy started to move back and forth. IT was tight, but that only made it feel better, his penis sliding back and forth in her smaller hole.

Just to try it, something he hadn't wanted to try with Natsuki, he slapped Astarte's butt as her thrusted into her.

"Is it possible that you are trying to assault me?" Astarte asked.

"N-No… It's just something that people do sometimes during sex."

"I see."

He didn't slap her butt anymore, but continued to thrust forward.

Her butt squeezed down and he was sure that she was having another orgasm. As her butt squeezed his penis, he could feel the pleasure building up and he released his semen deep into her butt.

"A-Astarte…"

He pulled out after he was done and the girl licked him clean.

"Well, that was nice." Kojou said and laughed. He looked towards the door and didn't see any sign that Natsuki would be back anytime soon. "Say, Astarte…"

"Yes?"

"I've just seen it so many times, so… well… if you could say something for me." He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Very well."

Just as she finished saying that, the door was unlocked and opened and Natsuki walked back in. Just as she was about to speak, Astarte fulfilled Kojou's request.

"Will you please violate me, Onii-chan?"

Kojou froze as he saw Natsuki walk in and Natsuki froze as she heard the words that Astarte said.

They all stood there awkwardly.

Astarte turned towards Natsuki and bowed.

"Welcome back, Master. I'm sure the tea has become cold by now. Should I prepare some more?"

"J-Just stay there for now."

Natsuki walked in and closed the door, locking it behind her. She walked up to Kojou and, instead of lecturing him like he expected, she just nudged his side.

"'Onii-chan,' huh?"

She laughed and the boy just rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I-I just thought it might be interesting to try."

Natsuki's eyes drifted to the small bottle of lube that was now on the table in the centre of the room.

"I see that you also had a new experience while I was gone. Well, how was it?" She asked this with genuine curiosity.

Since she had given Astarte the bottle, the boy figured that it wouldn't have made sense for her to be upset or anything.

"It was… interesting. It felt nice, of course, but not as nice as you."

"Well, glad to hear that you had a good time." She smiled. "It's getting quite late now, so shouldn't you be heading home soon, Kojou?"

"Yeah, that's true. I don't want Nagisa to worry too much. But…"

Natsuki tilted her head.

"But?"

"Well… There was one more thing I wanted to try… if you don't mind, that is."

"For you, I'll do anything." She stated, making the boy blush slightly.

"Well... If you could… maybe…" He leaned down and whispered into the girl's ear.

"Ah, that's no problem. Astarte, take off your clothes."

"Accept."

The two girls stripped completely except Astarte kept the maid headdress on.

Then Astarte got on her back on the couch and Natsuki got on top of her, their womanhoods resting against each other, on of top of the other.

"Well then, Kojou. Help yourself."

Upon seeing that, his penis was once again erect and he positioned himself behind them. He stuck his penis between their two vaginas and started to move back and forth.

"Ah… This is amazing…" He said this as he sped up, the feeling of their clits rubbing against his shaft adding to the pleasure.

"Mmm… It does indeed feel quite good." Natsuki said, small moans escaping her mouth.

"Hey, Natsuki-chan? Do you think you could kiss Astarte?"

Natsuki seemed surprised by that, but laughed a bit.

"Astarte, let's kiss."

"Yes."

They both leaned into each other, pressing their lips together. Natsuki pushed her tongue into the other girl's mouth.

Astarte, just as she had when she had kissed Kojou, didn't react at all, but to return the kiss.

Kojou only felt more turned on by the sight and moved faster between their two womanhoods.

"Ah… I'm cumming…!"

He pushed forward between them one more time and came, shooting his semen onto both of their stomachs.

"Ahh!"

Natsuki and Astarte separated from their kiss and Natsuki let out a moan as the semen covered her stomach.

Finally, they all separated and the two girls cleaned off.

"I can't say that was an unpleasant experience." Natsuki said, nodding.

As the boy was about to respond, his phone rang in his jacket. He walked up to it and took his phone out. He checked who it was.

"Gah…"

With some hesitation, he opened the phone and put it to his ear. Before he could say anything, somebody yelled from the other side.

"Kojou-kun! Do you have any idea how late it is!? Where are you!?"

"Nagisa! I-I just got held up at school! I swear!"

"Held up at school? How could that possibly take this long?"

Natsuki had whispered something to Astarte as the two spoke over the phone. Astarte kneeled in front of Kojou and Natsuki bent down.

Then they both started to lick his penis, which quickly became erect again from their tongues.

He wanted to say something, but didn't want Nagisa to get suspicious.

"Natsuki-chan just wanted me to help move some boxes. I'm almost done now."

"Natsuki-sensei is there? Then let me talk to her."

Kojou looked down at the two and tried to speak without letting his heavy breathing show.

"Natsuki-chan… Nagisa wants to talk to you…"

She reached up and the boy gave the phone to her. As she moved away from his penis, Astarte took its entire length into her mouth.

"Ah, Nagisa?... Yeah… Yeah, he's just been helping me. Sorry to worry you."

After that she hung up and handed the phone back to the boy who just threw it back on his jacket. She returned to her position, once again licking his penis with Astarte who had taken it out of her mouth so they could both reach it.

"You know… you two… almost got me in trouble there…" He said through heavy breaths.

Kojou put a hand on each of their heads.

"Oh come on, Kojou, it's just a bit of fun." Natsuki laughed and continued licking him.

"Mmm… Cumming…"

He shot his semen onto their faces. And, just for a bit of a show for the boy, the two girls licked the semen off of each and kissed.

Natsuki stood up and looked at the boy, clearly wanting to kiss him, but unable to reach him.

Kojou leaned down and kissed her, pressing his lips against hers while putting an arm around her waist. After they separate, they both smiled.

"I love you, Kojou."

"I love you too, Natsuki-chan."

She hit him in the side.

"Don't call your teacher chan."

This time, the boy had a response prepared.

"Well, can I call my lover chan?"

They both laughed at that.

Kojou leaned down and kissed her one more time.

"I should get going now, before Nagisa gets upset again. I don't think you'll be able to convince her that I was just helping you again."

"Right. Be safe on your way home."

Kojou put his clothes back on and shoved his cellphone in his pocket.

"See you tomorrow, Natsuki-chan." And with that, the boy left the room.

"Well then, because of that I fell behind on some work. Astarte, please make me some tea."

"Accept."

Astarte left the room to make the tea.

Natsuki smiled.

A picture of Kojou was lying on her desk in front of her.

"I think things are going to be much better from now on."

She drew a heart around the boy's face.

"See you tomorrow, Kojou."


End file.
